1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap and buckle assembly, and more particularly an assembly ideally suited for high load conditions such as in a parachute system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The various forms of coupling devices generally illustrated in the prior art are primarily directed to those applications that do not require the ability to withstand high loads. Accordingly, certain features of these prior art devices do not lend themselves to the unique problems when a snap assembly is to be utilized for example as part of a parachute system. The inventors have found that due to the load conditions, the stress factor is substantially increased in the moving locking member of the assembly. In contrast to the prior art devices, there is provided resilient means to obtain a high strength, quick release, snap connection, in which the stress concentrations are properly distributed.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided racking means such that when the load is applied to each harness associated with the asssembly in opposite directions the forces are in longitudinal alignment with each other and angular movement of the assembly is prevented. A snap assembly having this feature in combination with the other novel features of the present invention, provides for an improved snap assembly superior to those disclosed in the prior art.
Although the present invention is ideally suited for high load conditions, such as in a parachute system, it will be appreciated that whenever a quality snap assembly is required, irrespective of its use or application, the present invention will provide such a device.